Day of the Departed (special)
Ninjago Day of the Departed is a forty minute tv special released in October 21st 2016 (Canada). It was paired up with Season 7: Hands of Time and announced at the same time. Cole serves as the protagonist. Yang serves as the specials main antagonist and Yang's Students and the former villains serve as the specials villainous faction. It is the first half of the Time Duality. A Chinese alternate version of this special was released in other countries. Official Synopsis When Cole returns to Yang's haunted temple to seek revenge on the former Airjitzu Master who turned him into a ghost, he accidentally uses a powerful Dark Magic blade that unleashes the spectral forms of Ninjago's greatest villains and traps himself in the temple! While Cole battles for his freedom, the Ninja must return their ghostly foes to the Departed Realm before they gain the power to remain in Ninjago forever Cast Main Cast * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lloyd - Jillian Michaels * Nya - Kelly Metzger * Wu - Paul Dobson * Yang - Michael Donovan * Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast * Chen - Ian James Corlett * Cryptor - Richard Newman * Dareth - Alan Marriott * Dr. Saunders - Michael Daingerfield * Ed Walker - Colin Murdock * Edna Walker - Jillian Michaels * Kozu - Paul Dobson * Misako - Kathleen Barr * Morro - Andrew Francis * P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward * Pythor - Michael Dobson * Ronin - Brian Dobson (Credited as "Ronan") * Samukai - Michael Kopsa * The Royal Blacksmiths singing voice - Jeppe Riddervold Sets * 70588 Titanium Ninja Tumbler * 70589 Rock Roader * 70590 Airjitzu Battle Grounds * 70592 Salvage M.E.C. * 70595 Ultra Stealth Raider * 70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos Focus Characters * Cole is the only focus character this special, the entire special builds towards his ascension back into a human and his ongoing rivalry and acceptance of Yang. * Ninja and Wu, apart from Cole, the other Ninja and Wu play very minor roles only battling the former villains and realising their mistake of forgetting Cole. * Dareth plays a minor role in the special he is seen at the celebration concert and later avoiding an angry ressurected Kozu. Dareth is last seen with the Helmet of Shadows when he makes the Stone Army attack Kozu damaging the museums wall. * Ronin plays a minor role as well he is seen at the concert and later aids Jay with stolen mechanical parts to make his mech. * Dr. Saunders plays a minor role, he is seen at the museum guiding the Ninja and later helps Dareth host the museum concert. * Misako plays a minor role, she is seen aiding Lloyd against Pythor who has come to exact revenge. Antagonist * Yang serves as the specials main antagonist. * Ninjago's Past Villains (Samukai, Pythor, General Kozu, General Cryptor, Master Chen and Morro who later turns good) serve as the season technical villainous factions since they serve as Yangs puppets. * Yang's Students also serve as the specials villainous faction until they are healed and returned to human form.